Brigade Toushirou!
by Arishima Ai
Summary: UPDATE! Dia segera melepaskan baju atas Ichigo dan juga baju atasannya sendiri. Terlihat beberapa semburat merah di wajah manisnya. "Kurosaki.. maafin gue..," R 'n R please?
1. Chapter 1

Ai : "wah… fic baru again!"

Al : "yeah~"

Lex : "eh, fic-fic dikaw bagaimana nasibnya?"

Ai : "ya dilanjutkan lah~"

Lex : "ya udah lanjutin lah!"

Ai : "entaran aja,"

oOo

Author : Ai-Lex-Al

Disclaimer : kami menyerah atas nama Tite Kubo!

Rated : this fic is for tennagers... (T)

Genre : friendship-romance

Warning : alur cerita gaje binti abal, garing, boys love (BL), AU, OOC, EYD-nya gaje.

oOo

**::** **BRIGADE TOUSHIROU** **::**

1. Penghuni kos El-doradol yang mencurigakan

"what? Toushirou? Lo serius?" Renji menatap mata cowok mungil di depannya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Toushirou masih sibuk maen PSP-nya yang baru dibeliin mamanya 1 minggu yang lalu.

Toushirou mengangguk cepat. Tangannya asik memencet-mencet tombol yang ada di PSP-nya. "memangnya kenapa? Ga boleh? Kan gue cuma mau masuk sma Hueco Mundo. Gue denger di sma itu ada extrakulikuler panahan. Yaudah, gue masuk deh!"

"tapi sma itu kan…,"

"kenapa?"

Renji bergidik ngeri. "sma yang paling ditakuti sama anak-anak smp kita. Tu sma musuhan sama smp-sma Soul Society.. SMP KITA!" Renji langsung ngeguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Toushirou.

"gue kan cuma mau maen panahan di sana. Lagipula kalo ada yang gangguin gue, entar gue tindas pake karate gue. Lo ingat kan kalo gue itu udah sabuk item?" Toushirou cuek. Dia langsung matiin game-nya dan mulai keluar dari kamar Renji yang bau apek *tampared*.

"Gue tau! Tapi elo kan orang yang udah gue anggep jadi adek gue sendiri! Mana mama elo udah nitipin elo ke gue!" kata Renji narik tangan Toushirou. "Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, Toushirou!"

"berisik! Gue mau tidur!" kata Toushirou menepis tangan Renji dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampai di dalam kamar Toushirou yang didekorasi oleh warna semangka, Toushirou menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang tak begitu besar itu. "apa betul yang dibilang sama Renji? Alah! Yang penting gue bisa maen panahan lagi!" lalu Toushirou terlelap ke alam tidurnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Renji, "elo yakin ngelepasin Toushirou?" tanya Byakuya, teman sekamar Renji. Renji menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengangkat bahunya.

"hah... lebih baik gue kasih aja deh.. itu kan kemauan dia. Tapi gue bakalan ngejaga dia meskipun dia di sma Hueco mundo," Renji mengambil beberapa chitato untuk dimakan. Byakuya juga menghela nafas.

"emang tu anak satu bener-bener keras kepala. Tapi kita doain aja yang terbaik buat Toushirou..," kata Byakuya juga mencomot chitato yang mau dimakan Renji.

- paginyaa~ -

Hitsugaya Toushirou, cowok mungil pedek berambut putih jabrik bermata hijau emerald sedang menyisir rambutnya. Dia melihat bayangannya di cermin yang ditempeli oleh foto-fotonya dan teman-teman se-kos dan setinggi tubuhnya. "wah! Sekarang saatnya masuk ke sma Hueco Mundo!" dia menatap kembali bola mata hijaunya. _'sekarang saatnya Toushirou! Berjuanglah!'_

"Yosh! Berangkaaat!" Toushirou menyambar tas selempang hitamnya dan menutup pintu. Saat berjalan di lorong kos El-doradol, dia menabrak seseorang.

"ukh... kalo jalan hati-hati dong!" kata orang misterius itu.

Toushirou membungkuk minta maaf. "sorry ya.. gue buru-buru..,"

"TOUSHIROOOU! ELO LUPA BUKU KIMIA LOOO!" teriak Renji dari kejauhan. Dia melempar buku cetak kimia yang segede gaban yang akhirnya ditangkep sukses sama Toushirou.

"makasih aniki!" Toushirou pun pergi. Cowok misterius itu berugumam.

"Toushirou..,"

- (=,=)-

sesampainya di sma Hueco Mundo, Toushirou tersandung sesuatu hingga jatuh di depan aula tempat berkumpulnya para murid baru. "wadaaaw! Sakit baka!" Toushirou mengaduh sambil memegang lututnya yang merah.

"maaf ya, nama gue Ichigo. Salam kenal!" kata orang yang menyandung Toushirou, Toushirou menjitak kepala Ichigo dengan keras.

"GUE KAGAK MINTA KENALAN SAMA ELO!"

"tapi gue mau kenalan sama elo. Bolehkan Rukia?" kata Ichigo narsis sambil ngecup tangan Toushirou. Untungnya para murid baru masuk ke dalam aula semua. Jadinya kagak ada yang ngeliat.

"e-elo... gue tekankan ya, nama gue bukan RUKIA! Tapi HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU!" kata Toushirou penuh penekanan. Ichigo langsung menatap Toushirou sendu.

"Rukia...,"

Toushirou ngelepasin tangan Ichigo dari tangannya. "maaf ya," hoo.. ternyata Toushirou masih punya sifat baek juga. Lalu Toushirou masuk ke dalam aula juga.

Ichigo yang juga murid baru cengo. "manis..," dia lalu juga masuk ke aula.

Selesai ceramah dari kepsek tentang sma Hueco Mundo, maka dibagilah kelas-kelas menurut tingkat kepintaran dan kebodohannya *plak* ralat. Maka dibagilah kelas-kelas menurut perhitungan pak kepsek. Dan ternyata Toushirou satu kelas dengan Ichigo!

"waaah~ kita emang jodoh Rukiaa! Nikah sama gue yaaak?" teriak Ichigo di depan meja Toushirou yang paling belakang. Toushirou nunduk sambil blushing saat teman-teman sekelasnya memandang Toushirou.

"yo Ichigo! Sapa ni anak? Manis banget!" kata salah satu temen Ichigo yang bernamakan Grimjaww.

"oh, ini Hitsugaya Toushirou. Dia mirip banget kan sama Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil ngerangkul Toushirou dari depan. Toushirou makin blushing. Grimjaww langsung ikutan blushing ngeliat wajah Toushirou yang imut.

"manisnyaaa~" grimjaww yang pervert nyubit pipi Toushirou gemas. Dengan sengaja dia jatuhkan tangannya di dada Toushirou yang rata *cowok gituloh*. "eh? Ichigo... dadanya rata tuh..,"

Ichigo melepaskan Toushirou dan menarik Grimjaww keluar kelas. "kan dia itu cowok.. jelas aja..,"

"WHAT? Manisnyaaaa~" dasar homo... *tampared*

seorang gadis kecil duduk di sebelah Toushirou. Cewek berambut hitam yang dikucir dua. "permisi, bangku ini kosong ya?"

"iya, silahkan saja..," Toushirou agak merapat ke dinding. Cewe itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"namaku Hinamori Momo.. aku saudaranya Kurosaki Ichigo yang tadi ke sini!" kata cewe yang mengaku bernama Momo itu.

'_hah? Jadi si Hinamori ini saudaranya jeruk polio itu? Kenapa ini harus terjadiiii?'_ batin Toushirou. "eh, iya.. gue Hitsugaya Toushirou. Gue musuhnya Kurosaki," katanya sambil tersenyum. Lha? sejak kapan ni anak musuhan sama Ichigo?

"lha? kupikir kalian itu temen. Aku lihat kalian deket banget!" kata Momo agak teriak. Tapi bisa didengar oleh anak-anak kelas 1-A (kelas Toushirou)

"Hinamori... jangan besar-besar suaranya...," Toushirou mendelik saat geng yang dipimpin oleh cewek seksi berambut pirang panjang memelototinya.

"Heh, jangan pikir elo bisa ngambil Kurosaki-kun gue! Ga akan gue biarkan! Bener kan Rangiku-chan?" kata pemimpinnya.

"bener tuh Inoue-chan!" kata Rangiku yang badannya montok.

Toushirou minta maaf ke Duo pirang tersebut. Dia juga menekan kepala Hinamori untuk ikutan minta maaf.

"bener-bener tu Kurosaki-kun.. maunya aja sama cowok dekil kayak elo..," Inoue angkat bicara. Gayanya ituloh. Bener-bener bermaksud buat ngejek Toushirou. Dengan harga dirinya yang diinjak begitu, Toushirou bermaksud mengejek Inoue. Tapi ditahan oleh Hinamori.

"dasar anak kampungan!" Inoue and the gank pergi meninggalkan Toushirou yang masih di tahan oleh Hinamori.

"emangnya kamu sama Ichigo ada masalah apa? Kok musuhan?" tanya Hinamori.

"tadi pagi kaki dia nyandung kaki gue.. terus gue maki-maki.. terus dia salah orang manggil gue 'Rukia'. Emang Rukia itu siapa sih? Sampe sebegitu pentingnya 'Rukia' bagi dia. Elo tau? Elo kan saudaranya..," Tanya Toushirou. Hinamori mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tau.. Rukia itu..,"

TBC

Ai : "fhuuuh… repiu ya.. maaf chap 1 nya pendek,"

Lex : "flame juga boleh..,"

Al : "yang penting banya repiunya ya, kalo pengen tau apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya Ichigo dan siapa Rukia bagi Ichigo!"

.salam asin, triple baka

R

E

P

I

U

W


	2. Chapter 2

Ai : "fhuuuh… capek…,"

Lex : "gue juga capek you know?"

Al : "yaudah, cepetan mulai! Ga usah banyak bacot!"

Ai : "makasih buat yang udah nge-ripiu my fic!"

Minna : "STAAART!"

oOo

Author : Ai-Lex-Al

Disclaimer : kami menyerah atas nama Tite Kubo!

Rated : this is for tennagers... (T)

Genre : friendship-romance

Warning : alur cerita gaje binti abal, garing, boys love (BL), AU, OOC, EYD-nya gaje.

oOo

**::** **BRIGADE TOUSHIROU** **::**

2. Rukia

"Aku tau.. Rukia itu..,"

"Ia! Lanjutkan Hinamori!" kata Toushirou tidak sabaran.

"Dulu, Rukia-chan itu adalah pacarnya Ichigo. Tapi..," lagi-lagi Momo memotong perkataanya seolah tak tega mengatakannya.

Toushirou menyimak. "tapi Rukia-chan meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobilnya yang menabrak bus dan terpental masuk ke jurang. Rukia-chan menginggal seketika," kata Momo sedih.

"ap-a?"

"Saat itu memang Ichigo menemaninya pergi kemping menaiki mobil Rukia yang dipinjamnya dari kakaknya. Terus saat mobil mereka menabrak bus, Rukia-chan langsung melempar Ichigo keluar. Tapi Rukia-chan yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam jurang. Kalau saat itu Rukia-chan tidak melempar Ichigo, mungkin Ichigo pasti juga sudah meninggal…," kata Momo sedih.

Hati Toushirou tersentuh. "mungkin karma tingkah lakumu dan cara bicaramu mirip dengan Rukia-chan, jadi dia mengira kamu adalah reinkarnasi Rukia-chan..,"

"begitu ya..?"

"jadi Shirou-chan.. maaf ya kalau aku minta begini.. kamu bisa ga, ngegantiin posisi Rukia-chan di hati Ichigo.. pliiis! Shirou-chaaan!" kata Momo penuh harap.

Toushirou merengut. "tapi jangan panggil gue Shirou-chan dong..," Momo tertawa melihat chibi putih itu merengut imut. " gue mau-mau aja nge-gantiin posisi Rukia.., tapi gue harus gimana dulu?"

"gampang! Kamu hanya perlu jadi pacarnya aja!" Toushirou terkejut setengah mampus.

"GA MUNGKIN! GUE COWOOK!"

"pliis! Demi hilangin penyakit produk broken heart dia…," Momo mohon.

Toushirou menghela nafas. "iya, gue coba deh…," kata Toushirou. Momo memeluk 'Shirou-chan'-nya gemas. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari tadi sepasang bola mata coklat memandang Toushirou tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Dan mata itu adalah mata milik Kurosaki Ichigo!

Saat istirahat, Toushirou memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan. Toushirou memang termasuk anak yang dibilang rajin, pintar, pandai, dan berbagai sebutan untuk anak jenius sepertinya. Dia ke perpustakaan tidak sendirian. Tapi ditemani sahabat barunya, Momo. Momo masuk ke bagian pelajaran biologi. Sedangkan Toushirou mencari buku kumpulan rumus matematika. Saat dia menemukan buku yang di carinya, sebuah tangan telah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Yang jelas pemilik tangan tersebut bukan Toushirou. Tapi cowok berambut oranye jabrik menyala.

"elo mau buku ini ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"kalau iya? Kemarikan! Gue duluan yang nemuin buku itu!" Toushirou berusaha mengambil bukunya. Tapi Ichigo mengangkat tinggi buku itu sehingga tubuh Toushirou yang mungil tak mampu menjangkaunya.

Ichigo tersenyum puas. "sepertinya elo tetap suka sama matematika ya, Rukia~ gue jadi makin sayang sama elo..," kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Toushirou layaknya pangeran menggandeng putrinya.

"apa-apaan sih? Udah! Cepet kasih buku itu!" Toushirou merebut buku itu dari tangan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo mempertahankannya. Sehingga sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Buku kumpulan rumus matematika kepunyaan sekolah robek!

"celaka...,"

"mampus gue...,"

"kurosaki.. sebaikanya elo pertanggung jawab-in ni buku.. gue mau balik ke kelas..," kata Toushirou sambil diam-diam menaruh sobekan bukunya ke lantai dan mundur secara berurutan ke depan pintu perpustakaan.

Ichigo masih bengong. "apa? Tunggu Toushirou!" dia mengembalikan kedua belah sobekan itu yang ditumpuk sebegitu rupa ke rak buku. Dan mengejar Toushirou yang mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan. Lalu, seorang anak berkacamata tulalit mengambil buku itu. Dan dia yang dijadikan tersangka. Sungguh malang.

Di dalam kelas, saat itu masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid kelas lain yang datang berkunjung menemani temannya yang ada di kelas Toushirou. "haah..haah.. Kurosaki..,"

"apa?" tanya Ichigo yang tak kalah mengatur nafasnya.

"glek.. lebih baik jangan masuk ke perpustakaan dulu..," saran Toushirou lalu menundukkan kepalanya sampai wajahnya menyentuh meja Toushirou.

"iya, bener... gue gak akan masuk ke sana sampe 1 minggu ini.. elo juga gitu kan Toushirou?,"

tiba-tiba saja Toushirou teringat akan Rukia. Dia sadar, tadi Ichigo memanggil namanya. Bukan Rukia. "eh?"

Ichigo yang sedang menghabiskan air mineralnya melirik ke Toushirou. "ada apa lagi?" tanya-nya.

"ga ada apa-apa kok, Cuma nyapa ajah.. btw, elo minum air punya siapa?" Toushirou curiga. Dia melirik ke tasnya kalau air mineralnya hilang. _'perasaan gue ga enak...,'_ batinnya.

Ichigo melirik sebentar ke botol yang sedang dipengangnya. "lho? Ini kan punya elo. Gimana sih?" kata Ichigo innocent.

"what? Elo minum punya gue? Dari botol gue?" Toushirou teriak. Untung anak-anak yang lainnya seperti Hisagi tak curiga karna Toushirou berteriak.

"oia,ini namanya ciuman tak langsung kan?"

Toushirou langsung menyambar botol yang dipegang Ichigo lalu dengan cepat dia mengelap bekas bibir Ichigo di mulut botolnya menggunakan tangannya. "Eww... menjijikan.. kenapa elo minum air gue?" tanya Toushirou.

Ichigo hanya melenggang menuju kantin. "gue Cuma mau ciuman sama elo, Rukia," katanya datar+sok cool.

Toushirou yang melihat punggung Ichigo mencerna kata-kata yang tadi dikatakan Ichigo. _'hmm.. Rukia.. sepertinya kalau mau menyembuhkan Ichigo gue mesti nyari data tentang cewek itu,' _

Tak berapa lama, Momo datang ke kelas. "hm.. berhubung kelas udah agak rame, aku mau ngasih pengumuman ke kalian!" kata Momo. Di kelas ini, dia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Sedangkan wakilnya adalah Kensei Muguruma.

"ehm, tadi aku dapet info dari Pak Aizen wali kelas kita bahwa _'anak kelas 10-B boleh mendirikan stand saat perayaan tahun baru. Berhubung minggu depan adalah tanggal 1 januari, Pak Kepala Sekolah membuat acara tahun baru di sekolah kita. Bapak berharap kalian juga ikut, makanya langsung Bapak daftarin kelas kita. Oia, tema-nya boleh apa saja. Itu saja pesan dari Bapak. Jaa nee!' _begitu kata Pak Aizen," kata Momo membaca kertas pink yang diberikan oleh Pak Aizen.

Seorang cowok mengangkat tangannya. "Hinamori-san, bagaimana kalau kita buat cafe cosplay?" tanya cowok itu, Hanatarou. Murid lainnya berbisik-bisik.

"umm.. gimana ya? Sebentar, Kensei-kun tolong bantu aku mencatat apa saja yang bakalan jadi tema kita!" kata Momo sambil menyuruh Kensei untuk maju kedepan dan membuat daftar tema mereka. "ada yang mau usul lagi?"

"gue!" kata Ichigo yang baru aja masuk ke kelas sambil membawa botol cola. "gimana kalo kita buat stand rumah hantu?" usulan Ichigo langsung dicatat sama Kensei.

"Hinamori! Gue mau usul bikin butik aja!" sahut Inoue.

Murid lainnya tak mau kalah memberi usulan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya diputuskan kalau mereka akan membuat cafe cosplay seperti yang diusulkan Hanatarou.

"kalian boleh memakai kostum apa saja yang penting tema cosplay kita ini tentang _'MEMORI' _" kata Hinamori lagi. Setelah guru matematika datang, Bu Halibel.

Sekarang kita zoom di kursi belakang. "Hei, Hinamori.. minggu depan elo mau pakai kostum apa?" tanya Toushirou. Hinamori menoleh sedikit lalu tersenyum.

"tentu saja aku mau pakai kostum-nya Suzanna!" katanya sambil agak berteriak. Toushirou sweatdroped. Lalu dia mencolek sedikit *emangnya sabun colek?* punggung Ichigo.

"ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berbisik. Toushirou menanyakan _'lo mau pake kostum apa waktu festival?' _dalam bahasa isyarat dan dimengerti oleh Ichigo. "ooh, gue mau pake kostum Namikaze Minato. Kan syaratnya tentang 'Memori' dan boleh memori apa ajah. Gue ambil Minato deh," kata Ichigo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"ooh..,"

Toushirou berfikir keras di sela-sela tugas yang dikasih oleh Bu Halibel. _'um.. kalo gue pake kostum Riku.. gue ga suka. Ntar banyak tangan jail yang nyubit pipi gue. __Kalo pake kostum Jiraiya? Ga ah.. dia udah kakek-kakek!' _pikir cowok putih ini. Dia terus memikirkannya dan tak sadar kalau dua bola mata hazel memandangnya tajam. Orang itu.. Momo.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Momo mengajaknya untuk bicara empat mata dengannya. "Shirou-chan.., aku punya ide untuk kostum-mu!" katanya penuh semangat.

"hn?"

"kamu pura-pura jadi Rukia-chan saja!"

"APA? Kenapa harus gue?" teriak Toushirou ceplas-ceplos.

Momo menghela nafas. "untung-untung kan kamu punya kostum, terus kamu bisa ngebantu Ichigo-kun buat ngelupain Rukia-chan!" senyumnya.

'_bukannya itu tambah ngingatin Ichigo tentang Rukia?' _batin Toushirou sweatdroped. Mau tak mau, Toushirou meng-iya kan permintaan Momo. Apa boleh buat, dia juga berjanji untuk nyembuhin Ichigo.

Lalu mereka menuju ke rumahnya Rukia. Sesampainya disana, Momo yang sudah dekat dengan keluarga Rukia di perbolehkan msuk ke kamar Rukia. Kamar bercat violet serta beberapa foto Rukia yang menggantung di dinding violet itu. Sebuah tempat tidur king size terlihat di tengah-tengah kamarnya. Beberapa boneka chappy menghiasi kamar Rukia. Toushirou memandang sebuah bingkai berhiaskan kelinci Chappy disamping tempat tidur anak yang bernama Rukia.

Foto seorang cowok yang kira-kira masih smp dan Rukia sendiri. Sang cowok berambut oranye itu merangkul pundang Rukia sambil berpose 'peace' dan tersenyum lebar. Di foto itu, Rukia juga tersenyum. Terlihat sebuah kebahagiaan di bingkai yang bertuliskan 'Ichigo love Rukia' itu. Toushirou yang melihatnya entah kenapa tersenyum miris.

Momo yang sibuk membuka lemari Rukia yang berisi baju-baju nya dan beberapa pernak-perniknya seperti sepatu dan lain-lainnya angkat bicara. "kamu sudah lihat bagaimana wajah Rukia-chan kan? Apalagi kalau dia berada di samping Ichigo-kun. Sungguh bahagia. Aku sudah mengenggap Rukia-chan adalah adikku sendiri. Makanya aku berbuat seperti ini demi dia dan Ichigo-kun. Aku harap kamu mau mengerti, Shirou-chan..,"

Toushirou meletakkan bingkai foto itu. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya. "kayaknya gue mesti nurutin elo sekarang ya, nee-san..," katanya sambil tersenyum ke Momo. Momo membalas senyuman tulus Toushirou dan memberikan beberapa helai baju Rukia.

"Ini, aku sudah memilihan baju yang cocok untukmu! Cobalah!" perintah Momo. Toushirou memandang baju yang dipegangnya. Lalu dia melirik ke bingkai di atas meja Rukia itu lagi.

"hehe.. itu memang baju Rukia yang dipakainya di foto itu. Itu juga pertama kalinya Ichigo-kun dan Rukia-chan berkencan. Makanya, mungkin akan cocok dengan tema-nya," kata Momo lalu mengambil beberapa make up Rukia. "ayo cobalah!" serunya lalu mendorong Toushirou ke kamar mandi.

"glek.. demi Kurosaki!" kata Toushirou. Dan saya sebagai author men-sensor adegan ini untuk kebebasan bersama! Wakaka.. see ya in next week!

- T B C -

Lex : "makasih buat para reader's dan pe ripiuu~ saya dan partner-in-crime saya juga berterima kasih!"

Ai : "woy Lex, mendingan elo ngelanjutin making a love sana!"

Lex : "huh.. dasar.., *ngetik making a love chap 4*"

Al : "sekarang, gue sebagai produser akan coba nge-update secepat mungkin fic ini! Yosh! Kirimkan saja repiu anda dan 9 box geri cokolatos ke alamat saya! *plak*"

Ai : "see ya in next chap!"

. - .

I Salam asin, I

I I

I Triple Baka I

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

R

E

P

I

U

W


	3. Chapter 3

Ai :"Yosh! Triple baka datang lagi!"

Lex : *masih nulis making a love chap 4*

Al : "minna-san! Makasih atas repiunya, ntar saya dan partner-in-crime saya bales repiunya lewat PM aja deh!"

Ai : "oia, ni fic sebenarnya mau saya buat jadi 3 chap ajah.. tapi kasian Shirou-nya kalo berpisah sama Ichi.., *dibekep*"

Al : *ngebekep mulut Ai* "sst! Aho! Elo mau ngebocorin apa yang terjadi di chap ini hah?"

Ai : "week! Let's staaart!"

oOo

Disclaimer : kami menyerah atas nama Tite Kubo!

Rated : this is for tennagers... (T)

Genre : friendship-romance

Warning : alur cerita gaje binti abal, garing, boys love (BL), AU, OOC, EYD-nya gaje.

oOo

**::** **BRIGADE TOUSHIROU** **::**

3. Promise

setelah pulang dari rumah Rukia. Toushirou berencana untuk membeli beberapa bahan makan malamnya. Dia berpisah dengan Momo di persimpangan.

"hm… gue masak apa ya malam ini?" kata Toushirou memegang dagunya. Seseorang di belakang toushirou mendekapnya secara tiba-tiba. Dan membuat Toushirou terbelak kaget. "a-apa apaan ini?"

"sst.. Toushirou… atau yang biasa gue panggil Rukia,"

"Kurosaki? Kenapa lo ngedekap gue? Sana minggir! Risih tau!" kata Toushirou mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya. Langit malam yang hanya ditemani pancaran dari lampu jalan menerpa rambut oranye Ichigo.

"sebaiknya kita cepat lari!" kata Ichigo sambil menggendong Toushirou dengan bridal style lalu lari secepat dia bisa berlari dari kejaran anak-anak berandalan yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Ichigo dan Toushirou.

Setelah beberapa blok mereka lewati, dan Kaki Ichigo yang membawa mereka entah kemana, para berandalan itu tidak mengejar mereka lagi. "Kurosaki! Lepasin gue!" kata Toushirou. Dan saat membuka matanya, Toushirou terkejut karna wajah Ichigo sudah berlumuran darah segar, tangan dan kakinya juga terluka. Memang, saat digendong Ichigo, Toushirou tidak membuka matanya.

"haah..haah.. mereka tidak mengejar lagi.. kita selamat Ruk-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan menurunkan Toushirou, Ichigo sudah jatuh tersungkur. Di jalanan yang sepi seperti ini pasti tidak ada orang yang akan lewat.

"Ku.. KUROSAKI!" Toushirou panik karna Ichigo yang didepannya jatuh bagaikan tubuh tak bernyawa. Lalu, langit yang memang dari tadi sudah mendung, mulai menitikkan hujannya. Toushirou segera mencari tempat berlindung. Tapi apa daya, sekarang dia dibawa oleh Ichigo ke suatu tempat -atau lebih tepatnya seperti hutan- .

"haah..haah.. haah.. udah mulai hujan.. gimana nih.. eh? Ada pondok kecil!" Toushirou membawa Ichigo sekuat tenaga ke dalam pondok itu. Di hutan seperti ini mana mungkin dia akan menemukan orang yang bisa membantu mereka.

Toushirou segera mengobati luka-luka Ichigo dengan seadanya. Lalu, tanpa sengaja dia merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Ichigo sangat panas. "mungkin Kurosaki.. nggak! Gue mesti ngapain? Ga mungkin gue nyari apotik buat nurunin demamnya Ichigo! Di sini kan emang ga ada apotik!" teriak Toushirou frustasi di tengah hujan lebat.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Ishida, teman satu kos-an nya muncul di pikirannya.

**FLASH BACK :**

'kalau elo demam, cepet-cepet selimutin diri elo sendiri pake tubuh elo dan baju elo sendiri. Lebih baik lepas aja baju elo yang misalnya udah basah. Kalo masih tetep dipake, bisa-bisa demam elo tambah parah!' kata Ishida yang di pikirannya Toushirou sedang memberi pertolongan pertama ke teman-teman se-kosan.

'tapi kalo misalnya elo dipedalaman gimana gitu?' tanya Hisagi. Temen satu kamarnya Ikkaku.

'yaudah, lakuin aja kayak yang gue bilang tadi. Dijamin ampuh karna gue udah baca itu berulang kali di buku kedokteran gue!' kata Ishida mantap.

Renji langsung menyeruput tehnya. 'sejak kapan elo jadi suka kedokteran?'

'sejak gue ketemu sama kalian! Soalnya kalian itu sering sakit ato luka! Makanya gue mutusin jadi dokter supaya bisa nyembuhin penyakit-penyakit dodol elo semua!' kata Ishida sewot. Semuanya ricuh karna tertawa. Termasuk Toushirou yang berada di samping Renji.

**FLASH BACK OFF:**

Di dunia nyata, Toushirou langsung bertindak sesuai intruksi otaknya. Dia segera melepaskan baju atas Ichigo dan juga baju atasannya sendiri. Terlihat beberapa semburat merah di wajah manisnya. "Kurosaki.. maafin gue..," lalu Toushirou memeluk tubuh Ichigo yang telanjang dada dengan tubuh mungilnya yang tak berbalut apa-apa di bagian atasnya. Ichigo masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

Saat Toushirou memeluk Ichigo, wajah Toushirou sangat panas. Seakan-akan semua darahnya berkumpul di kepalanya. Tapi dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Ichigo.

"kurosaki.. badannya panas sekali.. tapi sekarang mulai menghangat.." kata Toushirou lalu terlelap di samping Ichigo.

Keesokan paginya, tubuh Ichigo bergoyang sedikit. "ukh.. apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Ichigo lalu dengan susah payah dan menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya dia mencoba untuk mencerna kejadian tadi malam dan berusaha mengambil posisi duduk.

"hn?" Ichigo melihat tubuh Toushirou yang mungil bertelanjang dada sedang memeluk tubuhnya. "makasih ya Toushirou..," lalu Ichigo mencium singkat kening Toushirou.

"uung.. Kurosaki? Lo udah bangun? Syukurlah..!" Toushirou yang terbangun langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Seakan tak akan pernah melepaskannya kembali. Ichigo membalas pelukan Toushirou.

"gue senang.. Ichi..,"

"eh?" Ichigo terbelak saat Toushirou mengatakan kata-kata barusan. 'Ichi', yang hanya mengetahui panggilan itu hanya dia dan Rukia. Pikiran Ichigo sekarang terpenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan Rukia. Kenangannya saat berada di taman ria waktu pertama kalinya mereka kencan. Rukia merengek dibelikan boneka chappy seperti anak kecil.

Lamunan Ichigo terbuyarkan begitu saja saat dia mendengar suara dengkuran kecil yang sayup-sayup di telinga kirinya. "haah.. dasar anak-anak. Bisa-bisanya tidur lagi..," kata Ichigo saat melihat Toshirou tertidur pulas di pelukannya. Lalu dia membaringkan Toushirou dan memakaikan kembali pakaiannya yang sudah lumayan kering karna terkena cahaya matahari pagi.

"fhuuh.. untungnya ini hari minggu..," lalu Ichigo memakai pakaiannya kembali dan bergegas menggendong Toushirou yang tertidur pulas dengan cara bridal style. Ichigo berjalan menuju jalan raya. Setelah semalaman di hutan yang tak tahu apa namanya, mereka akhirnya sampai juga di kota.

Toushirou yang terbangun di gendongan Ichigo meronta-ronta untuk menurunkan dia. "turunin gue baka! Gue bisa jalan sendiri!"

Para pejalan kaki yang di sekitar mereka memandang mereka berdua. "maaf ya, adikku ini memang selalu seperti ini.. kami minta maaf," kata Ichigo sambil minta maaf kepada para pejalan kaki itu. Salah satu pejalan kaki itu blushing melihat wajah Ichigo yang keren. Seketika teman-teman cewek itu juga terpesona melihat Ichigo.

"KUROSAKI!" teriak Toushirou yang sukses menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. "ayo pulang!" katanya lagi sambil pergi mendahului Ichigo.

"eh? Tunggu Toushirou!"

"wah, namanya Toushirou dan Kurosaki ya? Kyaa~ kereen~" kata salah satu cewek yang sibuk memfoto mereka.

Setelah sampai di kosan-nya Toushirou,

Toushirou membuka pintu kamarnya. "ayo masuk.., maaf berantakan," kata Toushirou.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula, gue jarang ketemu sama kasur. Biasanya sih tidur di sofa ruang tamu.. hehe," kata Ichigo nyengir. Toushirou hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Saat itu, Renji keluar kamar dan melihat pintu Toushirou yang terbuka. "wa? Toushirou udah pulang!" teriaknya hebat. Para penghuni kos El-doradol berhamburan keluar dan menuju kamar Toushirou.

"woy! Dari mana aja lo malem-malem?"

"Hitsu, ni cowok siapa? Gebetan lo ya?"

"wou! Ikkaku! Berani-beraninya elo nyenggol 'milik' gue!"

"Toushirou! Dari mana lo?"

"wah? Habis pada ngapain tuh malem-malem berdua?"

"Hehe, gue doain anaknya keluar dari Toushirou ajah! Dia kan uke!"

"berarti cowok ini seme?"

"Kyaa~ ada seme!"

begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan dan komplain gaje penghuni kosan ke Toushirou dan Ichigo. Layaknya pengantin baru, Ishida melemparkan serbuk merica ke Toushirou dan Ichigo.

"WOY!" Renji angkat bicara. Semua diam. "Elo gak apa-apa kan Toushirou? Gue khawatir.."

Toushirou tersenyum lembut. "gak apa-apa kok, gue tadi malem Cuma nginap di rumah Kurosaki doang," katanya. Renji menghela nafas. Dia melirik Ichigo.

"lo! Awas kalo ngapa-ngapain Toushirou gue! Dia itu anak bodoh yang berharga milik gue tau!" kata Rnji memberikan penekanan di kata 'milik'

Ichigo ngangguk. "ga bakalan, oia salam kenal gue Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo nyengir hyena.

"gue Abarai Renji. Awas lo! Oia, gue mau nonton sama anak-anak nih Toushirou. Elo ikut?" Tanya Renji.

Toushirou menggeleng. "gak, makasih ya,"

"yaudah, hati-hati di kamar! Jangan berbuat yang macem-macem sama ototou gue!" kata Renji ke Ichigo. Ichigo hanya memberikan pose 'oke'

setelas kosan sepi, Ichigo mulai bicara. "Renji itu aniki lo?"

"bukan," Toushirou menyeruput teh hijaunya. "mama gue nitipin gue ke Renji. Karna Cuma dia satu-satunya temen masa kecil gue. Ya udah, dia jadi over protective ke gue," katanya datar.

"ooh..," Ichigo menghabiskan teh hijaunya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka di kosan Toushirou, Ichigo pamit pulang. "Toushirou, maaf ya gue ga bisa lam-lama.. hari ini gue udah janji sama tou-san gue buat cabut rumput. Bisa-bisa dia marah lagi! Yaudah, gue pamit ya! Bye!"

"iya! Bye-bye!" kata Toushirou lalu menutup pintunya. "haaah..," Toushirou membuang nafasnya pelan. "untung Kurosaki ga nemuin baju Rukia di lemari gue.. fhuuh..," lalu Toushirou beranjak mandi.

Seminggu kemudian saat festival perayaan tahun baru dimulai, kelas 10-B sudah siap dengan cafe cosplay memori-nya. Semua memakai atau lebih tepatnya bermake-up wajah-wajah yang sudah terkenang di hidup ini. Seperti katanya, Momo memakai baju Suzanna-san lengkap dengan make-upnya. Hanatarau yang berkosplay ala elvis presley, Inoue yang memakai baju dan make up Mary jane-nya spidey, Rangiku bercosplay ala cewe cina yang belahan bajunya tinggi banget.

"huh, Toushirou lama sekali..," Momo melihat jamnya sekali lagi. "Padahal sebentar lagi cafe-nya buka..," memang, cafe kelas 10-B berada di atas dan di dalam kelas mereka sendiri.

"elo nyari siapa Hinamori-san?" tanya Kensei yang lagi pake baju pendekar jepang. Momo menggeleng kuat.

"bukan siapa-siapa!"

"oia, tadi gue dapet surat dari Hitsugaya-kun kalo dia pengen ketemu sama elo di bawah. Ni suratnya. Gue pergi dulu ya!" kata Kensei menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang isiya kalau Momo harus ke bawah tertanda Hitsugaya Toushirou. Lalu Kensei melenggang pergi.

"ke bawah..," Momo berjalan ke lantai satu.

Saat tiba di lantai satu, dia melihat sosok Toushirou. "kyaa~ Shirou-chan maniss~" katanya dan langsung memeluk Toushirou.

"ukh.., kayaknya festival udah pada buka..," kata Toushirou.

"hn!"

kita lihat ke atas! Di atas, terlihat sosok Namikaze Minato tengah berdiri di hadapan kertas yang ditempel di dinding kelas mereka.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo begitu terkejut saat dia melihat nama kekasihnya ada di daftar para cosplayer.

- BSBG-

Ai :"ho, pasti kepengen tau kan apa arti BSBG? Artinya itu adalah BerSamBunG~"

Al : "maaf kalo chap kali ini agak ngebosenin dan masih banyak typo-nya trus maaf kalo soal yang nyembuhin demam itu salah, soalnya gue ngarang doang,"

Ai :*sibuk menghayal*

Al : "maaf ya, ntar kejutannya di chap 4 loh! Makanya kirimin terus geri cokolatos sama repiu-nya!"

Ai :"di chap depan bakalan ada kejadian menarik buat dimakan loh! *plak*"

Lex : "cepet ripiu ya! Jaa nee!"

. - .

R

E

P

I

U

W


End file.
